Three Gods
by Midnightphoenix of the Haunted
Summary: What if Brambleclaw & Hawkfrost took over the Lake? What if there are things more powerful than the Power of three? Generations after Firestar, three cats are born that will tip the balance between good and evil and sent the clans spiraling of control.
1. Guide

**Guess What! I'm BACK! =D Yup 'the four' is back! ******** I read a new book, bugged Skywing in to looking it over *(background) Solarwing! You little b***h!* … and toltaly revamped (is that a real word? lol) the plot line so it so very different. I got rid of Bugkit and renamed Swirlkit, Darknesskit because it fits his new character better… Ive made this a lot less confusing and easier to read… before your ask I still working on the Prolog but hopefully it will be set to go soon… **

**Solarwing: I would also like to thank my fans who liked 'the Four' this new attempt is for you guys: **

**Shadowed-kat**

**Sleektail**

**Snowfeather-Dawnsky-Barkpelt**

**Wolffur**

**Swift . Kali . Katx**

**Sparklingpool**

**Harry Potter 101**

**You're the best.**

**Skywing: *kicks hard* Finally I'm out of the Box! =D anyway … Solarwing your are Such a B****! I mean why the H*** did you place me in a box with Firewing and Seawing! I mean___**

**Seawing: DON"T SWEAR IT IS INPOLITE TO SWEAR___*starts ranting about why you shouldn't swear***

**Firewing: Way'd go Skywing. Now miss seaweed brain has gone off the deep-end.**

**Skywing: *growls***

**Solarwing(me): *sighs and picks Seawing up and throw her off a cliff* better?**

**Seawing: SWEARING IS A VILE… AHHHHHHHH____*CRASH***

**Solarwing (me): Ok lets move on… Firewing will you do the disclaimer?**

**Firewing: Mite as well…. Solarwing does not own Warriors, that title goes to Erin Hunter…**

****Note: the cats in bold are the kits of the leader****

_**LionClan**_

_Leader _(Always kin of Bramble\Hawkstar)

Eaglestar- Medium brown tabby tom with white chest and tail: green eyes

Next leader(The next leader of the clan. The first kit born in the leader's first litter always takes this position)

**Blazepaw** -Brown tabby she-cat with darker patches and a bright red tabby tail: Ice blue eyes

_Deputy _(cat that organizes portals, always a Sharp Claw)

Greystorm- Grey she-cat with lighter stripes: Yellow eyes

_Star Healer _(Medicine cat, communicates Tigerstar and his kin that now rule the StarClan's old territory. The last kit born in the Leaders first litter always takes this possession. Allowed to have kits)

Fernear, -brown she-cat with white chest and jaw and greenish gray ears and tip of tail: green eyes

Herb Paw

**Hollypaw- **Red she-cat with darker flecks: green eyes

_Star Kin _(Decedents kin of Bramble\Hawkstar)

Leafsight- Brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripe and white chest, feet and end of tail: sky blue eyes

Sundaze- orange tabby she cat with blue eyes

Goldenfur- Golden she-cat with half of a white face: orange eyes

Tigerwhite- Dark tabby tom with white half face, chest, one foreleg, and tip of tail: amber eyes

Tabbyghost- dark tabby she-cat with white half tail, one foreleg, and splashes of white on chest and white socks on legs: yellow eyes

Bramblefang – lighter brown tabby tom with white chest and jaw: yellow eyes

_Sharp Claws _(Decedents of supporters of Bramble\Hawkstar's cause)

Darksnow- dark grey tom with lighter stripes: blue eyes

Redcloud- Ginger tom with white face and chest: orange eyes

Mistfoot- grey blue she-cat with darker patches: pale yellow eyes

Purplesnow- white she-cat with purple-gray patches: amber eyes

Redbark-white tom with reddish patches: pale yellow eyes

Lightningnight- gray\black tom with bright yellow patches: brown\red eyes

Blackfur- white tom with black patches: pale golden eyes

Goldmask- white she-cat with pale golden patches: pale blue eyes

_Dull Claws _(Decedents of cats rebelled against Bramble\Hawkstar's cause, the 'back bone' of the clan)

Brownday- brown tabby tom: blue eyes

Dullsun- brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow patches: blue eyes

Duskdust- white she-cat with and orange patches: dark brown eyes

Deathnight – black tom with shades of gray in his pelt: brown eyes

Swimfish- blue she-cat with orange eyes

Wavepound- blue tabby tom with misty blue eyes

Ragemist- Dark orange tom with lighter shades and part of his tail is white: dark eyes

Fleckrain- pale sliver she-cat with dark gray flecks: green eyes

_Sharp Paws _(Training Sharp Claws)

**Icepaw –** dark brown tabby she-cat: Ice blue eyes

**Darkpaw** dark tabby tom, reddish tip of tail: blue eyes

**Bleedpaw**- Blood red tabby tom: ice blue eyes

Vulturepaw- Dark gray tabby tom: dark blue eyes

Bluepaw –Dark blue she-cat with white face and chest: orange eyes

_Dull Paws _(Training Dull Claws, dose most of the apprentices chores)

Greypaw- Dark gray she-cat, only slightly lighter than Deathnight: black\gray eyes

Orangepaw- orange tom, slightly lighter than Ragemist: dark eyes.

Heronpaw- dark blue tom with lighter blue tabby chest, legs, and tail; tip of his tail is bluish-white: sky blue eyes

_High Elders _(Retired Sharp claws and Star kin)

Furglide- white and grey patched tom: yellow eyes

Brownpatch- tortoiseshell tom with one white patch of fur on tail: dark brown eyes

_Great Queen _(Sharp Claw\Star kin she-cats nursing\expecting kits)

Highstep- a pure white she-cat: red eyes

_Low Elder _(Semi-retired Dull claws, still forced to hunt of the clan)

Ashspeck – grey tom with darker flecks

_High kits _(Kits of a Sharp claws\Star kin)

**Snowkit- **White she-cat with red\green eyes

**Firekit-** red tabby she cat with reddish-white chest and tip of tail: dark blue eyes

**Darknesskit**- Brown tabby tom with darker patches and swirls of black flecks on legs, face, tail and chest: green eyes

_**Tigerclan**_

_Leader_

Wolfstar- Dark grey tabby tom with grey\white chest, belly, inside of legs, and tail. Slightly darker grayish-white stripes run down the tail creating a flame like effect: Dark blue eyes

Next leader

**Chickadeepaw**- dark brown tabby she-cat with grey white chest: amber eyes

_Deputy_

Stonefury- Grey tom with orange eyes

_Star Healer_

Tansybush- Golden patched she-cat with greenish-black tip of tail and two feet: Grey eyes

_Herb Paw_

**Whitepaw - **tortoiseshell tom, with white feet, ear, and tail: Brown eyes

_Star Kin_

Starfur- Golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Sunpatch-Dark golden tabby she-cat with light yellow chest: Blue eyes

Ravenmud- Brown patched tom: yellow eyes

Dirtfling- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

_Sharp Claws_

Grassjaw- Dark golden she-cat: orange eyes

Seatongue- blue patched she-cat: amber eyes

Lightingbolt- Golden tom with darker flecks: green eyes

Daynight-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger patches: Dark brown eyes

Stormash- Storm grey tom with slightly darker flecks: pale blue eyes

_Dull Claws_

Marshfur- Greenish\grey she-cat with white chest and jaw: orange eyes

Raggedpelt- marsh grey tom with only three legs, heavily covered with in scars and has lots of fur missing from fighting all his life: orange eyes

Flawtail- Orange patched she-cat with one patch of fur missing on tail: yellow eyes

One-eye and Dogsight – Blood red swirl tabby toms with one orange and one yellow eye. One-eye and Dogsight are both identical twins, as kits they were both blinded in one eye (One-eye: left, Dogsight: right) from a fox

_Sharp Paws_

**Russetpaw – **Reddish brown tabby tom: ice blue eyes

**Nightpaw- **Black and white tortoiseshell she-cat: dark brown\ black eyes

Dustpaw- dusty brown tabby tom: blue eyes

Violetpaw- dark blue\grey she-cat: blue eyes

Streampaw- blue tabby she-cat: orange eyes

Mountainpaw- Dark purplish\blue patched tom-cat: dark green eyes

_Dull Paws_

Seaweedpaw- Greenish-grey tom: bright orange eyes

Sewagepaw- greenish-grey patched tom cat: brown eyes.

Applepaw- brownish orange tabby she-cat: pale yellow eyes

Dapplepaw- brown tabby tom with white tip of tail and two feet: Orange\red eyes

Cherrypaw- Pale ginger she-cat with reddish patches and is blind in one eye: pale yellow eyes

_High Queen_

Flaretail- Blood red swirl tabby she-cat with white tail tip and feet: ice blue eyes (born as _Dull Claw_ became _Sharp Claw_ after saving Wolfstar, expecting **Wolfstars'** kits)

**Solarwing and Side-kicks (Skywing, Firewing, and Seawing)**


	2. Prolog: Inky Black Pool

**What if Brambleclaw & Hawkfrost took over the Lake? What if there are things more powerful than the Power of three? Generations after Firestar, three cats are born that will tip the balance between good and evil and sent the clans spiraling of control. Will the two remaining clans survive? Or will the world be swallowed by Darkness? **

**Solarwing (me): See! I told you that the Prolog would be up soon! =D anyway Please review! :) I love friendly flames but no "this is s*** stuff. And I don't own warriors, I just wish I did! Please enjoy!**

**Prolog: Inky Black Pool.**

Seven cats sat at the edge of a pool in a dense forest. No stars shined above in the endless sea of blackness. All the were sick or dieing, either that or they were Pine or Poison Sumac** (It's a type of weed\tree that you find a lot around the east coast {North America} where I lived and is supposedly worse that poison oak or ivy)**. The only light came from large green\yellow fungus that grew everywhere. The pool was cogged with lake weed like Milfoil mats **(I really hate milfoil because I once nearly drowned when I went swimming I milfoil infested lake.) **and Twoleg garbage.

"The gods have awoken."

"They must foresee great danger in order to place themselves in mortal form." A gray tom with two cloudy eyes said.

"Yes. The thing we all fear most is coming."

"With out one of us, life as whole shall end." A shadowy tabby said

"Yes; Sakeezah will need our wisdom to unlock her memories."

"Hollyleaf?" the first cat pondered

"No. I am not ready for the job." The chosen green-eye she-cat said.

"Jayfeather?" a the third voice meowed

"no."

"I'll do it!" a cat shouted from the shadows said.

"Very well. May you find your true path." The tom said before every thing faded into darkness.

**Solarwing of the RiverClan**

**(Try guess the 5 other cats were, I dare ya!) **


	3. Chapter 1: A Dream in the Dark

**Due to the Fact that Brambleclaw betrayed his clan in this fic, I have come up with some crazy parings so bear with me. Personally I am a big fan of Hawkfrost x Leafpool idea so Leafpool is evil and stuff but here's the parings and kits that came out of them…**

**Mistyfoot + Bramblestar + Squirrelflight + Crowfeather + Nightcloud**

**Squirrelflight + Ashfur**

**Russetfur + Hawkstar + Leafpool**

**(**_**female**_** - male)**

**LionClan (thunder X wind)**

**Squirrelflight + Crowfeather = **_**Poolripple**_**, Jayfeather, **_**Hollyleaf, Whitefire,**_** Blacktail**

**Squirrelflight + Ashfur = **_**Snowmist, Pricklefire**_

**Squirrelflight + Bramblestar = Lionstar, **_**Hissingfury, Scourgemark, Burntflame,**_** Mudslide**

**Mistyfoot + Bramblestar = **_**Snakebite, Bluemist, Oakpoison,**_** Stonepelt**

**Nightcloud + Crowfeather = Breezepelt**

**TigerClan (shadow X river)**

**Leafpool + Hawkstar = Tigerstar, **_**Icefrost, Owlcall, Wablersong, Cardinalflare, Skyswallow **_

**Russetfur + Hawkstar = Rainingrust, Ospreybeak**

Chapter One: A Dream in the Dark

Old ThunderClan Territory: Camp- Nursery

Snowkit squirmed beside her mother; this dream was not a good one. Blood. It was all she could see. Beside fighting her was her sister, Firekit. With a growl; Snowkit jumped onto a shadowy cat. Blood was pouring every where. Blood. The awful iron, metallic taste on her tongue… Her snow white fur was now matted and bloodly. Guts and flesh were laying everywhere. A blood curdling screech came from a cat as a large shadow struck the final blow. The sound of flesh hitting the forest floor filled her ears and bocked everything else out. The severely wounded cat clutched the grass as blood gushed out of its fatal wounds. Snowkit stood there in shock. Suddenly claws met the side of her cheek as a white paw flashed across her vision. Hissing, Snowkit turned and came face to the cat that she had thought to be her sister. Instead of Firekit, there was a lager orange\red cat with white paws and tail: Whitefire; a cat that live while Bramblestar and Hawkstar ruled the forest.

"How…where…why?" Snowkit stuttered dumbly

"Run, kit, run." the she-cat said before turning and leaping back into battle with the shadows.

Snowkit turned and ran. She ran with all her might but she could not get away from her dream. It was like she was going in slow motion. Suddenly her vision swirled as the dark forest disapeared. She was now in a grassy clearing in a forest. She pounded her feet against the forest floor running with great speed. Suddenly, as if her paws had a mind of their own, she turned and faced a opponent. To her surprise, instead of a inky, black shadow covered cat, was a large (for a kit), gray tabby cat. Hissing, she lifted her orange paw…wait ORANGE? Snowkit tried to pull back but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her to. Together, they tumbled to the ground and fought. Before they sprung away from each other.

Suddenly her vision changed again. She was fighting at the base of four bare enormous oak trees. To her right fought a dusty colored cat. Hissing she leapt on the back of her opponent: a small black tom with a ragged dirty dog tooth studded collar around his neck.

Again her vision changed. She stood in a clump of bracken at the foot of a tree. At her feet was a dieing cat. Around his neck was a tight silver loop. To her right was another cat that looked just like her new pelt: Dark brown tabby, only his eyes were icy blue.

"Do it" he said "Kill him."

"I can't …" a shaky but deep voice came from her mouth.

"Kill him NOW!" the other cat; Hawkstar said

"But…" she said

"Just Do It Brambleclaw! Just Kill Him! If you do you'll be Leader!"

Against her will the vision changed again. She was standing in this bloody clearing. Dead and dieing cats lay every where. But this vision was different; it had weight like it was both the future and the past... Like that it was etched in her bones, like she had lived threw **(a little help with spelling is needed here)** it. It was like this was HER memory. Above her a the sky was black and blank, void of stars framing the black sun. At her feet was the body of a ginger cat. Suddenly she began to feel rage flowing through her. BAM! Snowkit wavered in shock as a hard whack on the side of her head shook her from vision and a warm voice spoke.

"Come; it is not time for you to see this" the voice said before the kit fell in to a dreamless slumber.

**~Solarwing~**

**Ooo! :) the mystery grows! Can you figure it out yet? dout it! :) PLEASE REVEIW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gah!**


	4. not a chapter

**Skywing here! Solar's computers' going nuts so she asked me to create this. -_- oh well, I'll kill her later. **

**Okay, these are cats that are going to be talked a about a lot during the story when Solarwing finally gets around to writing something during Snowkit's waking hours___*sigh***

**And one more thing… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Its driving us insane that there's so little review. And for the non-members that are reading this, the four of us want to hear from you too! ****Please**** review, even if you don't want too! **

**Hopefully Solarwing will get around to posting her next update… it get annoying you know… **

**~~~Crow x Squirrel ~~~**

Poolripple: Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and one white foot: dark green eyes.

Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom with clouded blue eyes.

Hollyleaf: black she-cat with green eyes.

Whitefire: a small red/orange she cat with white tail, back paws, front leags: dark blue eyes

Blacktail: a small tortoiseshell tom with a completely black tail: sky blue eyes

**~~~Squirrel x Bramble~~~**

Lionstar: Golden tabby tom: amber eyes.

Mudslide: Large Brown tom: bright blue eyes.

Burntflame: Orange she-cat tabby with dark red tail (tip), and paws: Amber eyes.

Scourgemark: a completely black she-cat: ice blue eyes.

Hissingfury: Red tabby she-cat: forest green.

**~~~Misty x Bramble~~~**

Stonepelt: Blue/Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Bluemist: Misty gray, blue tabby she-cat: green eyes.

Snakebite: Dark brown she-cat with lighted tabby markings: river blue eyes.

**~~~Squirrel x Ash~~~**

Pricklefire: Dark red she-cat with darker flecks: green eyes.

Snowmist: Grayish white she-cat with slightly darker markings: blue eyes.

**~~~Crow x Night~~~**

Breezepelt: black tom with green eyes.

**~~~Leaf x Hawk~~~**

Tigerstar: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes, marked with a yellowish tint.

Skyswallow: a blue tabby she-cat with a grayish black striped tail: ocean blue eyes.

Cardinalflare: Orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Wablersong: dark golden she-cat with orange eyes.

Owlcall: Brown tabby she-cat: light blue eyes.

Icefrost: golden orange tabby she-cat with white muzzle: dark blue eyes.

**Skywing (I wrote this, but its originally Solarwing's idea)**


End file.
